Generally, most tool applications all have a media information presentation function. Specifically, the applications may be management-type applications, of terminals, for supporting functions such as installation and offloading of applications in the terminals and space cleaning of the terminals. Media information content includes, for example, advertisement content. On one hand, most media information in tool applications is presented by using a title bar, that is, presented by using a newly added rectangular area such as a banner. On the other hand, the tool applications generally have no media information platform, that is, the media information presented in the tool applications is not controlled by the tool application parties, leading to relatively low controllability and a low hit rate of the media information.